


hiraeth

by iwaoi (rredhoods)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, M/M, Multi, but only [redacted] can call themselves kages' parents, tbqh this is just everyone playing capture the kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rredhoods/pseuds/iwaoi
Summary: Hinata and Tanaka stumble upon an unconscious, dark-haired stranger one November night and end up bringing him home. But Kageyama Tobio isn't who he says he is, and the rabbit hole he pulls them all down is a lot more treacherous than they could've imagined.





	hiraeth

The rain pours down, hard and relentless and  _ cold _ . Tobio’s footfalls echo in the noise, water splashing against the hem of his pants as he runs down the darkened path, breaths cutting through his throat like knives.

_ I’ll show them _ , he thinks, angrily swiping at the tears falling down his face. He has been crying for hours now, the end to his agony nowhere in sight, and he has been running for even longer. Still, he does not tire, white-hot indignation burning through his veins and only giving way to the chill of the rain.  _ I’ll show all of them. _

A car drives by, careening into the puddles and splashing him from head to toe. He pays no mind to the dirty water coating him, to the rapid numbing of his entire body, but instead continues his mindless run into nothingness. He has nowhere to go, no one to turn to, nothing to his name; Tobio curses the life he was living, curses everything he’s leaving behind.

_Everything_ he's leaving _behind_.

His steps slow with each passing thought; the reality of the situation begins to set in, the weight of the fight settling on his shoulders. Every poisoned word, everything he didn't mean, every scream that bounced off the walls of that study...

_ "I hate you!" _

A sob breaks loose. Followed by another, and another, and another. Soon, he’s crying in earnest, finding a crevice between buildings to settle into and shaking all over. Already the homesickness is setting in, wrapped around him like a funeral shroud, damning and final. The rain picks up in tempo, coming down harder and faster than before. He can't feel anything anymore. 

_"Then leave."_

I have nothing now, Tobio thinks, heart squeezing painfully. He slides down against wall, settling on the damp ground with a groan. No food, no money, no home…

_ No family. _

It’s all real; there’s no Hajime to wrap him up in a blanket, or Tooru to protect him from his nightmares and reckless decisions. No one outside the compound would know who he is, would want to help some stupid kid running around on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back. He takes a shuddering breath, buries his face in his knees, and loses track of time. 

His immune system, built up with years of care, can only take so much; the cold, the heartache, the stress...he can feel it all get to him. Soon enough, Tobio feels himself fading out of consciousness, still clothed in soaking clothing and eyes stinging from the constant stream of tears. With the darkness comes blissful silence, the rain reduced to nothing and the cold fading away. All of my senses are shouting down, he thinks with some gratefulness.

Still, he thinks he hears a voice shout, somewhere in the distance.

“Hey, Tanaka-san, there’s someone here!”

Oikawa Tobio passes out before anything else can happen.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru paces the room, blood iced and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

There’s blood smeared across his face. His hair is in disarray, shirt untucked and the top buttons undone. All around him are papers and bullets, littering the floor; the collateral damage of the fight that had occurred only hours before. He himself is a mess, and _no one_ outside a select two have ever seen him as much; but…

Oikawa Tooru is not a genius. He is capable, and strong, and cares deeply, but he is not a genius; he is prone to mistakes.

This? This is a  _ big _ mistake.

It’s been hours since Iwaizumi had left the house to look for him, and even longer since  _ he _ had left. The fact that it’s been so long since the boy had run from the room...Oikawa feels an unholy amount of guilt settling in his stomach like a poorly digested meal. What if something had already happened? What if he was injured? Hit by a car?

His heart drops. 

What if  _ Ushijima _ found him?

“Damn it,” Oikawa snarls, knocking a bottle of whiskey off the table. It shatters, broken glass and alcohol spilling all over the floor and over his shoes. “Damn it!”

The door opens. It’s closed, a soft click echoing through the room.

He doesn’t dare look. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi Hajime says, voice hoarse, tight, scratchy. He looks, now. There is no one with Iwaizumi. “He’s gone.”

Oikawa Tooru is no genius. 

And now he’s lost their greatest treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! The prologue is just...a small taste of what's to come! This is dedicated to my dearest love Marga, without who this fic wouldn't exist so :-) i love you my darling wife!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, feel free to leave your thoughts and predictions in the comments below!!


End file.
